


Oxytocin

by CandyLaughter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cub Porn, Explicit Sexual Content, Extreme Underage, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyLaughter/pseuds/CandyLaughter
Summary: A Poochyena wakes up to find his mother in heat.
Relationships: Graena | Mightyena/Pochiena | Poochyena
Kudos: 20





	Oxytocin

It was Mama’s twitching that woke him up.

Well, it was Mama’s everything that woke him up, really – the heavy way her scent had deepened, her loud and rapid panting, and the way she squirmed around him, paws twitching against his.

Poochyena blinked sleepily, and then twisted around to lap at Mama’s chest, wondering if he could get breakfast now that he was awake. She didn’t give him milk anymore, but maybe…

Mama growled loudly, startling him into pulling away, eyes wide and ears flat. But it woke Mama too, and she rolled over until she was upright, still breathing heavily, and leaned over to lick his face until he squirmed away, growling in protest.

She huffed playfully back, and then rolled over onto her side again, stretching luxuriantly. Poochyena noticed something gleaming between her legs, and without hesitation scampered over to sniff at it, then taste it. Tasted funny and heavy, and it made something tingle between his legs.

That was nothing to what it did to Mama; she spread her legs and groaned loudly again, and when he looked over her eyes were half-open like she was sleepy.

Curious and amused, Poochyena darted back and booped the spot with his nose again. Mama yipped softly, and then flopped over to give him better access like she wanted him to do it more. It was odd, but funny, so Poochyena huffed playfully and shoved his nose into the wet spot, rubbing it all around until the scent made him dizzy. He pulled back and lapped at his muzzle, and then shivered.

The scent made him feel funny, hot under his fur and itchy between his legs. He whined softly, and Mama lolled her head to look at him, breath heavy, and then cooed.

He padded over obediently, and with a nudge of her head, she made him tumble off his feet with an indignant howl. It died off into nothing when she started to lap at the space between his legs, and soon he was whimpering instead, legs kicking and twitching like Mama’s had been earlier.

Poochyena pawed helplessly at the air, panting quietly, as Mama’s tongue coaxed something hard and long out from between his legs, making his hips buck against her muzzle. It felt strange and sensitive, made him squirm and make weird noises. He wanted to rub something. He needed to rub his thing against something.

He needed to rub his thing on Mama.

He yipped, quick and frustrated, and Mama huffed again and rolled over, spreading her legs so he could see a puffy little wet spot between them. Without hesitation, he rolled clumsily onto his feet and mounted her, pressing his front paws around her hips and using his rear to brace himself on the ground so he could hump her, quick and desperate, whining loudly.

Mama was whining too, pressing just as desperately back against him, so that they were rubbing together roughly. He’d never heard any of the noises she was making before, but they made him move faster, yipping and growling.

His hard thing slipped inside Mama, and Poochyena subsided into whimpering, unable to summon much more than little twitches of his hips as his nerves were flooded with feeling. His thing twitched wildly, and Mama was panting, grinding back desperately. A knot was tightening in Poochyena’s gut, yanking him towards something, something hot and loud and…

And Mama, Mama was doing something to him, Mama was, was making him…

Poochyena howled, locking his paws around Mama as something crashed over him, making him shiver and jerk. Mama shoved back a few more times, yipping soft and high, and then she shivered and went still too, slumping forward so that they both fell.

Poochyena shivered with overstimulation for a few minutes, pricks of heat spreading over his whole body and a stickiness around his lower parts, and finally, Mama pulled off of him, turned around, and started licking him clean, huffing apologetically.

Poochyena just whined, turned over, and lifted one leg for Mama to clean him better.

**Author's Note:**

> More information on Tumblr @candylaughter


End file.
